


If you loved me, why did you leave me?

by Drarryismylife



Series: Drarry 101 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Divorce, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryismylife/pseuds/Drarryismylife
Summary: 5 years after their divorce, Draco comes back to England for a week. A week that entails meeting with his ex-husband, Harry and his new boyfriend, unresolved sexual tension, lingering love and everything in between.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Series: Drarry 101 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709695
Comments: 31
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just some warnings before you read the story, this is my first Drarry fic and also the work is not fully edited so do not hesitate the point out my mistakes. Enjoy the book and let me know what you think about it. Much love x

The invitation rang in his head. It was Teddy's last birthday before hogwards and Aunt Andy decided to throw a big birthday party for her grandson. Draco knew what that meant, that meant seeing Harry after 5 years. He had not seen his ex ever since he had walked out of their room. After the divorce Draco packed his bags for France and settled there without looking back. It was Teddy who came to visit him, his son loved coming to France especially if that meant spending time eating pastries and having everything he saw in the shops. 

Draco wished he could pass the birthday party and just send Teddy's gifts along with an apology. But he knew that the boy would be disappointed and sad so he gathered his courage and packed his bags. Since he was going to England after all he decided to stay the whole week ( well Pansy insisted and he said yes to avoid being murdered). 

With a sigh, he flooed to the portkey office and in less than 5 minutes he was in England.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey Birthday Boy!" Draco was unprepared when the small body hurled on him but he recovered very quickly and squeezed Teddy. It had been a while since he has seen him. "I missed you papa," replied the boy. 

After his and Harry's honeymoon, they had adopted the little boy and soon Harry became dad and he was papa. When they got divorced, Teddy stayed with Harry on weekdays and with Draco on weekends. It was aunt Andy who did the transactions and she was the one who kept Teddy when they were unable to. 

Draco stepped inside aunt Andy's house still holding Teddy and try to calm himself down. He could hear Harry's laughter, the one that he loved and despite himself still loves. "Do you want to open your gifts?" He said shaking off the thoughts that began to sweep in his mind. The excited yes he received was enough to make him happy. Setting Teddy down, he reached for one of his bags and gave it to the excited boy. Like all the years, he had gone a bit overboard with the gifts but in his defence a quarter of the gifts were not from him but from his friends in France. Normally Teddy would have gone to France to celebrate and receive tons of gifts from Draco’s colleagues and friends. But since Draco was coming, they decided to ship Teddy’s gifts instead of waiting for his next trip. “Teddy, what are you doin- oh,” Draco was startled when Harry came into the room in search for the birthday boy. 

Harry was still as painfully gorgeous as he always was. His hair was a mess and the sweater he was wearing was bringing out his eyes more. He was just as shocked as Draco was. They were both staring at each other in a painful nostalgic way. It has been so long. It was the arrival of somebody else in the room that shook them out of the surprise. “Love?” Draco teared his eyes from Harry to look at the other man. it was clear that the guy was Harry’s lover. Ignoring the painful tug he shook the extended hand of the man who introduced himself as Michael. 

He knew they were over when he signed the divorce papers and left the country but somehow seeing Harry with someone else was a confirmation he did not need.  
.  
.

The party was better than he expected. Even if Harry and his boytoy were glued together for the rest of the evening, Draco managed to have a great time. He caught up with Hermione, Ron (he was on good terms with both ever since Harry and him had started dating) and have also managed to catch up with aunt Andy who was always in a hurry when she came to drop or pick Teddy. He had never realised how much he missed them until he was at the party and he was happy that despite his reluctance he came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, since the story is in Draco's point of view, the misspells of Michael's name is intentional. We all know how petty the little dragon can be. Enjoy the chapter x

Day 2

Hanging out with Pansy, Theo and Blaise was also something he missed. Sure they hanged out in France or whatever city they were all in but there was something else hanging in England, at their usual table in Blaise’s first club, “Eroda”. This club was the first of many but it remained the base of so many new things ; making up with the Golden Trio, coming out to his friends and his wedding party as well as Blaise and Theo’s wedding party, they all happened in this club. 

“So, how long has Harry been going out with this Mike dude?” Draco could not handle the suspense any longer. He did not blame his friends for not informing him of his ex’s new conquest since he had been the one who begged them not to mention Harry whenever they were together. “I think for about 1 year and a half,” replied Pansy who looked at Draco with pity in his eyes. “Michael proposed 2 months ago,” she continued after a moment of silence. Draco waited for her to tell him that Harry did not accept but the silence and the looks that the 3 were giving me told him what he needed. Harry had truly moved on. He had tried to do so himself but the moment the other guy grabbed his hand he panicked. Since then he decided to concentrate more on his career and friends rather than his love life. “Dray, I know it’s hard but it has been 5 years. He has moved on, you need to move on too love,” Pansy said after a moment of silence. After muttering “I know,” Draco moved the topic to his latest trip in Italy.

Looking at Theo and Blaise interacting lovingly made him happy and at the same time sad. He was happy that they were still together and in love but seeing them kiss and look at each other with so much love made him think of those times where it was him and Harry looking at each other that way. “Well guys, I have to go. Aunt Andy asked me to accompany her and Ted to the Quidditch match.” After a series of hugs from his best friends, Draco left the club.  
.  
.  
.

Draco found himself on the front door of aunt Andy's house. He knocked expecting Teddy to come running but as the door was flung open, he was greeted by Harry.

"Good afternoon. I'm here to pick Teddy and aunt Andy up?" It took a while for him to recollect himself and when he did his voice wavered a bit. "Hey! Yeah I know. Um... yeah.... Aunt Andy is sick. She called me to hmm accompany you?" It took Harry a while to finish his reply and when he finished he was full on blushing. Apparently Draco still had an effect on him. "Accompany me?" Draco looked at harry as if the man grew another pair of eyes in front of him. "Well hm, not you but Teddy? We are both here - me and Michael."  
Oh- Draco was so not looking forward to spend time with Harry and his fiancé. “Well then, let’s go.”

The moment that Michael suggest side-along apparating to Harry, Draco wanted to laugh. Of all the things that Harry hated, apparating was one of them. He barely tolerated this type of transportation and side-along apparation was something the man simply did not do, under no circumstances. He remembered when he had been the one to suggest that to Harry for the first time. The green-eyed man looked at him in horror before he had shaken his head so hard Draco thought it would fall. He had never suggested that again. “Alright,” Draco nearly missed Harry’s reply but once he registered the answer, he wanted to cry. He knew the man. Why did Harry accept to do something he hated with Michael but did not with Draco? Was it because he loved Michael more or because Draco was more understanding towards him? With these questions in his mind, Draco apparated to the Quidditch field while holding his son’s hand.

Having a private box to watch the match certainly had its perks. He did not have to sit close to Harry and Mike-whatever but instead could stand far away with Teddy discussing the match. Personally he had lost interest with Quidditch after Hogwards but Teddy loved it. It started when he discovered that his dads were both seekers for their respective teams and since then Teddy started following closely the matches claiming that he would one day be a seeker too. Draco suspected that he wanted to do the sport to feel closer to both of them especially since they had separated but he kept his thoughts to himself. The boy had suffered so many losses and Draco was ready to do whatever he could to make sure his son was happy. Even if that meant being in the same room with Harry and his whatever boy. The most irritating thing about a private cabin was the fact that the reporters loved paying attention to its occupants. Imagine their surprise seeing at seeing the Saviour of the Wizarding World with his current fiancé, his adopted son and his ex-husband. They were certainly thinking Christmas came early.

“Ted, do you want some food?” Miki said to his son after a while.With a sigh he watched Mike take his son to the food corner realising that for the first time in a while he is alone with his ex. 

“So hm, how are things?” Typical Potter. He could not stand staying quiet could he? Draco did not want to tell Potter how things were not that great and how he was still pining after him but he knew the best would be to answer. “They are splendid. I have discovered that I love travelling especially when Daliah is the one who plans the trips. And besides residing in France gives me the chance to eat all the fine pastries I want to. What about you?” To be honest, the blond did not exaggerate. He thought he would have to but he did truly enjoy travelling and staying in France. “Oh, well they are the same really. I’m Head Auror now and engaged but that’s it, nothing as exciting.” When Harry finished his sentence, his wavering eyes finally met Draco’s. 

In the moment Draco found himself back to his wedding. He could remember the palpating happiness and excitement he felt. He was not nervous, he trusted their love enough to know that neither him or his future husband would run away. He had looked into these very eyes with so much adoration and now, he was looking in those same eyes with sadness and longing. 

“Dray-,” Harry was interrupted by an over excited Teddy and their conversation was cut short. Draco found himself having to look at Harry in Miko’s arm for the rest of the match.

That night Draco felt asleep with his pillows drenched in snot and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalia is a new character that I decided to add. She is Draco's new best friend and she knows all about his and Harry's relationship. She will be present in future chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos loves x

Day 3

Draco woke up with a headache and the knocking was not helping at all. With a groan he woke up to open his window to let the owl in. It was the Granger-Weasley's one. Giving a treat to the owl he opened the letter, recognising Hermione's elegant handwriting. 

'Hello Draco, we are having our monthly dinner with the guys today, do join us. We all missed you terribly and we did not have much time to talk at Teddy's birthday party. Do not dare to pass on this evening, I know that you are free tonight. No excuses, love you.  
~Hermione.'

She knew where he lived in France and has been to his place a few times so Draco preferred accepting the invitation. Harry would be there as well as Zekiel or Mikel whatever his name was. He knew that coming to England meant meeting his ex but he did not expect to be meeting him every day of his stay. 

As soon as he took a potion for his headache someone knocked on the front door. "Surprise!" It was a surprise indeed, a very good one. It was Dalia, his platonic soulmate. He had offered her to accompany him but she had refused claiming she had to go to visit her parents in Africa. “I actually did have to go to Africa but I left as soon as Pansy contacted me to say that Scarhead has a fiancé,” Dalia smirked at him and for once he was so glad that Pansy went behind his back. Having Dalia with him was having a piece of his present. It tied him in reality and prevented him from going in the past for too long. “I would ask you to get settled but I know you have been dying to meet Teddy so let’s head over to Aunt Andy,” Draco quickly got changed and flooed to Aunt Andy hoping that Teddy was there instead of at Harry’s. But since when was Draco Malfoy lucky? Teddy was indeed at his dad’s place. 

Having Dalia with him as he knocked on Harry’s house was a relief. It did not help that the house was the same one they had bought when they got engaged. That fucker did not move. Draco wondered how Harry could be with someone else in the same house he was with him. They had fucked in every room multiple of times and even knocking at the door brought some memories back. After a few minutes the door was opened to reveal a shirtless Mikiel. The boytoy frowned at the sight of Draco and Dalia before saying in a snotty voice, “Can I help you?” Draco thanked Merlin that Dalia was with him and grabbed his hand before he could punch the guy. By the face he was making at the two, Draco was sure that his previous politeness was just an act in front of Harry and that Mr Mikey was in fact an asshole. “We came to see Teddy,” it was Dalia who spoke after she sensed that Draco was seconds away at throwing himself on the man. “It’s not your day today, come back on Saturday.” Neither Draco nor Dalia had the time to reply when the door was firmly closed on their faces. 

Unexpectedly it was Dalia who reacted first. She pounded on the door and did not stop until it was opened again this time to their surprise by Harry. The poor man looked lost clearly unaware of what happened before and with a confused voice he said, “Dray? Is something wrong?” 

Dray. Dray was Harry’s nickname for him ever since they first became friends in their eighth year at Hogwards. The name was ‘copyrighted’ by the latter and the only time he called Draco by his name was when he was annoyed or irritated by his husband. Harry had called him Dray when he asked for a divorce. 

Before they replied, Teddy, having heard the commotion was speeding towards them screaming, “Aunty Dalia!” Seeing as the boy was rarely this affectionate towards people, Harry looked even more surprised. “This is Dalia, she’s here to surprise Teddy. I’m sorry if we disturbed you but she really wanted to see Teddy,” Draco felt pity and decided to explain the situation to the scarhead because he looked so lost. “Oh, it’s alright. Come in.”

The house was still the same but at the same time so different. The decor was still the one Draco chose but the aura of the house was different. The house was messy. It was something that neither man tolerated and Teddy had learnt to keep the house tidy too. The house was always clean and fresh, something so different to what he saw. The house had mud streaks over the floor, pile of dishes in the sink and unopened letters was pilled on the dining table. The dining table. As if sensing the disgust of Draco, Harry quickly murmured a spell, vanishing all the mess. 

“Do you want some tea?” Before he could refuse under the claim that he was busy, Dalia said yes. “Do you still take tea with 3 sugar and no milk Dray-co? And how do you take yours Dalia?” Potter still remembered how he like his tea. Draco was unsure what to feel about that. “So where is Zikeal or is it Mikey?” The Slytherin could not help himself but smirk at Harry’s annoyed face. It was clear that he knew his ex was purposely misspelling the name of his fiancé. “It’s Michael and he is getting changed.”

“J’espère qu’il pense à changer ses manières aussi. Il est horrible,” Draco and Teddy both understanding French laughed at Dalia’s comeback and in this moment Draco was reminded why the two were best friends. (I hope that he thinks about changing his mannerism too. He is awful.) Harry, not understanding French, looked confused but he looked sad at the same time. He looked as if he was reminiscing the times where Draco and their son laughed so openly when he told his awful jokes.

“Well, we won’t be taking your time. Keep the tea for another day, we have to go now. I guess I will see you tonight,” With that Draco kissed Teddy goodbye and without even thinking about it he gave Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek and said, “Au revoir mon amour.” (Goodbye my love.)


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3

“Can you believe that I kissed him and called him love? LOVE!” Draco was horrified. After kissing Harry, he had sped out of the house and apparated directly to the Manor. Dalia soon followed and without saying a word she hugged him. “You should have seen his face! He was in shock. He did reach out for you, just a minute too late,” It was too late. It was late for their relationship. They had run out of time and their relationship had taken a turn neither of them expected. It was a mess. It was so bad that Harry came home one day and demanded a divorce. “I don’t understand why you two got divorced. You are both clearly still in love with each other,” To be honest Draco still did not understand what happened to them both but tired of all the questionings and the toll it took on his heart he changed the subject. “Do you want to go shopping for tonight?” He knew that shopping was the one way to get her to drop the subject and he was right. 

They both apparated to Diagon Alley. Even after 5 years, nothing has changed. “Oh look at this shop!” It was in awe that Dalia pointed at the ‘Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes’ shop. Before he left, it was his favourite shop. It was mostly because he and George got along greatly and he loved talking with the man and his lovely wife. The shop looked bigger than the last time he saw it and the products were definitely new. 

“Draco!” It was Angelina who noticed him first and after a second, George came forward to hug him. Both of them had been unable to come to Teddy’s party because their daughter was unwell and they were both among the ones who had been unable to visit Draco after he was settled in France. “Man, it has been so long!” Draco felt guilty that he had let his heartbreak be the reason he had not seen his extended family for such a long time. Being back to England made him realise how much he had missed not only the place but the people. In France, he had been so engrossed in his job, new friends and travels that he had no time to think about his past.

He could see from their faces that they truly missed him and he felt his heart squeeze. In a away he resented Harry for having separated him from his close friends and extended family. But deep down he knew that the green-eyed boy has nothing to do with him running away, Draco was as always a coward. 

After catching up with the lovely couple and having done so much shopping, both Dalia and Draco went back to the manor to get ready for the dinner. Dalia had previously informed Hermione of her arrival and she was too invited. When Hermione and her husband had came to France for the second time, they had met Dalia and the three and quickly become great friends too. The three had even joined Draco in Vietnam before Hugo was born. However due to Draco’s reluctance to come to England, Dalia refused to come previously. It was at these moments that Draco was reminded how he was surrounded by great people.

The two friends reached the Granger-Weasley’s household at seven sharp and surprisingly they were the first to get there. Most of invitees had children and it was hard for them to reach the party on time, or so they used that as an excuse. Much to Draco’s displeasure, it was Mike and Harry who came next. The only good thing about their arrival was Teddy. The little boy quickly clung to his papa, ignoring his cousins who urged him to come play. He missed his papa a lot and it was clear to everyone. 

Once their friends began to come, the house looked smaller and smaller and soon it was packed with adults and children as well as a couple of infants. “So when are you and Draco tying the knots?” The question was asked by Neville and to Draco’s surprise was adressed to Dalia. The two friends looked at each other with horror and started laughing. “Ew, I may be bisexual but I do not want to date that. Ever,” Draco replied once he had calmed down a bit. 

To his utter surprise, he realised that most people thought that they were both dating. “Guys, I have a girlfriend! Please stop listening to rumours in the Prophet,” Dalia said while her wiped her tears. 

There had indeed been an article about both of them 2 months ago. The article speculated that they were both in love and that they were planning on getting married. It even had pictures of both in different countries claiming that they were doing romantic trips around the world. They were both very amused with this prospects but did not think that Draco’s friends will think it is true.  
.  
.  
.  
“Can we step out to talk for a moment Dray-um-Draco?” The silver-eyed man had been enjoying the party when Harry had approached him with the request. The better part of him knew that he should say no and go on with he night but he let his heart rules as he said “yes.”

It was not cold outside, and as Harry closed the door behind him, Draco murmured a Lumos even though the inside lights shone outside. Neither of them had the courage to talk first and for some minutes with kept staring at each other. They were each studying the other to look for changes and then finally Harry spoke.

“The day that I said yes to Michael was the day I saw the article about you and Dalia in Switzerland. I believed it you know,” did he meant that Draco thought he meant? Did he just imply that he said yes to his fiancé because he thought Draco moved on? The questions went unanswered as just when he was going to talk, the door opened and Mikey stepped though. 

Upon seeing both talking alone outside, his expression shifted and the M-boy looked pissed off. “Can I please talk to my fiancé alone?” Even though it was a question, his tone and expression showed no room for a refusal and with a sigh Draco went back inside. 

He had even more questions now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, let me know if you're enjoying the story so far by leaving comments and kudos! x  
.  
.  
Btw sorry if there are mistakes, I had no time to edit the story but I will definetly get to editing once I finish the story completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 4

When Draco opened his door, he was not expecting Harry to be standing there. The man was wearing a sweater Draco could swear was his. Draco could not understand the mixed signal he was sending. 

“Um hi, Teddy was missing you and he wanted to spend some time with you so I decided to bring him. Is that alright with you?” Even if Draco had plans, he would have never refused to spend time with his son.   
“Yes of course. Do you want to come in?” Just as he expected, Harry refused claiming he had to go to work. He was Head Auror and of course he could not slack off work. His job was one of the major clashes they had before their divorce. Picking Teddy up, Draco closed the door behind a retreating Harry. 

“So what’s up Ted?” The little boy was pouting and refused to let Draco put him down. It was indeed a surprising behaviour as when the boy had blown his 7 candles, he had ordered his papa not to pick him up as he was a “big boy.” 

“I don’t want to stay with dad anymore,” what has Potter done to his son? Teddy adored his dad and was much to Draco’s displeasure his favourite among his dads. This was partly why he only got Teddy on the weekends. They had both agreed that Teddy would be better off closer to their relatives on the weekdays and it was easier for Andromeda to look after the boy when Harry had to work, which is admittedly always. 

“Mon coeur, did dad do something bad? Did he emerged himself in work too much and forget about you?” It would not surprise Draco if his ex did something like that. It would not be the first time. 

“NO! I love daddy, but I don’t like uncle Michael. I don’t want him to marry dad. He does not like me, he says I’m too needy and he forced me to call him papa. You are my only papa,” if Draco hated him before, now he abhorred Mike. How dare the boytoy made HIS Teddy unwelcome in HIS own house with HIS own dad? And how dare the asshole try to steal his place?

Draco had learnt to let go of Harry, accepting that his happiness was with someone else but he would definitely not allow his Teddy to be unhappy at the expense of someone’s else happiness, even if it was the man he loved. 

Trying to cheer up the 10 year old, Draco offered to bring Teddy to his cousins and to his relief the boy agreed.   
.  
.  
.  
“Mikey is an asshole,” Draco stated as soon as he was left with Hermione alone. She was at home, on maternity leave and when the children ran to play outside, he lost no time in telling her what Teddy complained about. “Yes he is. I don’t understand what Harry sees in him. He does not even make Harry happy you know,” Another painful squeeze. All that Draco wanted was that his two boys were happy. 

“Can you watch Teddy? I’m going to talk to Harry. Teddy will stay at mine until we get this sorted out. I don’t want my son to be where he is miserable.” Draco said and then after a hug from Hermione, he flooed to the Ministry of Magic. 

A couple of people were surprised to see Draco Malfoy, ex-deatheater and ex husband of Harry Potter walking in the Aurors Headquarters after 5 years. Playing no heed to the whispers, Draco went directly in front of Harry’s office, ignoring the secretary who was trying to stop him.”

“Potter, you and I need to talk.” He ordered as he opened the door without knocking. The poor man was clearly tired with all the paperwork he seemed to be filing when Draco barged in. He was clearly startled by his ex and it took him a moment to point a seat to Draco. 

As graciously as he could, Draco sat on the battered chair and without beating around the bush reproached, “Teddy is miserable around your boytoy and he doesn’t want to stay with you anymore because of that. So you better try to find a solution or I will.”  
“What the fuck?” Potter looked both angry and miserable. Draco almost felt sorry for him until he remembered the reason he was in this office. “Are you trying to tell me to choose between my son and my fiancé?”

“If it comes to that, then yes Harry. Teddy is our son and all that matters is his happiness. That was the only reason he stays with you most of the time. But if his happiness does not lie here anymore, I’m taking him back to France and you can go on your honeymoon in Mikey Mouse land for all I care!” Draco’s voice rose by the end of his sentence and he was red with anger. 

“Are you using Teddy to stop me from getting married?” Potter was bonkers. As much as Draco does not want Harry to get married, he would never use Teddy as such. It was such a dirty move and he could slap Potter for just thinking that.“ 

“You are such an overconfident prat! I’m talking to you about an important topic and you are concerned to know if I’m still in love with you. You ar-“ Draco was interrupted in the middle of this tirade, “Are you?” 

“Yes! Bu_” It was in the spur of a moment that Draco answered. Both him and Harry stopped speaking at this declaration. Much to his surprise, Harry spoke in a low voice with tears in his eyes. 

“Why did you sign the divorce papers?” It was a question that Draco did not expect. “Because you came home and demanded it. You were clearly unhappy and I did not want to tie you in a place you clearly did not want to be,” it was an honest answer. Draco loved Harry and he wanted the man to be happy even if it meant him being sad.

“I think I made a mistake.” Draco could not believe his ears. Was this not what he wanted, so why did it felt like this declaration was a weigh on his chest?

“It’s too late Harry.You should have fought for me, for us, five years ago and you did not.” This man was getting married for god’s sake.

“Im sorry.” They were both in tears.

“You know Harry, I think this is what hurt me the most, the fact that you fight for everyone but you did not fight for us.” Silence. Draco got up and went to the door.

“Goodbye Harry.” Draco closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really too late though?  
.  
.  
.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't hesitate the leave a comment about your thoughts and feelings. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it x


	6. Chapter 6 - The Past

THE PAST -

“Harry, I think you should quit your job. You are clearly unhappy,” Draco said one evening where he managed to catch his husband coming home. They were rarely seeing each other because of Harry who was always running off to catch a bad guy or two. “I’m not unhappy with my job, maybe I’m just unhappy with you.” The reply had just flew on its own and Draco could see regret on his spouse’s face. But it was too late, the damage had already been done. Before he could repair his mistake, a patronus bursted into the room and Harry was off saving the world.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Oh Merlin! Where were you guys, I was so worried,” As soon as Draco and Teddy got in, they were ambushed by a worried Harry. To be honest, Draco was surprised that the man realised they were not at home. Draco had two days ago packed his bags as well as Teddy’s for a weekend in Bali. He had plans to surprise Harry but he had not seen the man by Friday so he took his son and they went to have fun. 

“We were on vacation.” His answer was short and curt, probably more than Harry deserved after all. He was livid with his spouse. The man in question had spend only one night at home in 3 weeks and did not even bother to take the time to talk to Draco and that is something the blond will never allow.

“Without informing me?”  
“Well maybe if we saw you, we would have been able to tell you all about the family holiday I booked!” By the end of this sentence, Draco went into their room, holding a 4 year old Teddy and locked the door without one more word.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Harry was injured, he is at St Mungos.” The message came surprisingly from Hermione’s patronus and Draco left all his work to rush to his husband’s side. He had once again threw himself in danger without thinking and Draco was ready to kill the boy who lived twice himself, 

"You should think about your family before you throw yourself in danger," Draco had said once he was sure Harry was out of danger. He had not waited for a reply and had gone out, closing the door behind him trying not to cry at the distance increasing between them.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Draco , I have been thinking, I think we need a divorce. Our marriage is not working anymore,” Harry Potter had just stepped in the house after a month of no word and the first thing that he asked his worried spouse was a divorce. Draco had a million of pleads and declaration to make the green-eyed man come back on his decision but what was the point? The last couple of months have been particularly draining for not only both of them but for little Teddy. So, Draco said yes.

He and Teddy moved out of the house two days later. 

A week later, for the signing of the papers, Draco announced that he was leaving for France. He said he was moving for a better beginning while in reality he was running away from his heartbreak.  
“Then I think it’s better for Teddy to stay with me because he had his relatives closer here, it will be easier for you to settle anyway.” It took two days of thinking and analysing before Draco agreed to Harry’s proposition, with of course conditions. 

Draco had told Harry clearly that if he did not dedicate enough time to Teddy, and if he did not come home everyday at a reasonable hour, he would keep Teddy by his side instead of letting him stay in England. The blond hated how his heart ached when Harry agreed to his terms without even thinking, he wished the man had done the same for him. 

By the end of the week, Draco had settled down his France, his heart and soul left in England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, I'm sorry for not posting during the weekend, I was quite busy. This chapter is a little insight on their problems and clashes before the divorce. The next chapter will be in Harry's point of view and will show you what really happened during the month he went missing. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Much love x


	7. Chapter 7 - The Past from Harry's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, I'm so sorry for not posting, I had a little block and was a bit busy but I promise to update as soon as I can.   
Hope you had a wonderful and magical Christmas. x

The past - Harry’s point of view

Harry woke up with tears on his cheek. Another nightmare. Draco was still sleeping next to him and Harry was thankful. His marriage was admittedly failing and the coldness between them was a constant ache. He was trying to be there for Draco but it was almost impossible to leave the people that needed saving. Being the saviour was all he knew and he could not fathom staying at home with his family while people were in peril. Moreover, his constants nightmares made it impossible for him to relax completely into his husband’s arm, especially if the latter’s dark mark was visible. He tried to shake off his feelings about it, reminding himself that Draco was the man he loved and the man he could trust with his life but it was impossible. He did not feel safe with Draco, much to his horror. 

Tired of the fights and lack of conversations, Harry woke up a second time after his nightmare ready to talk to his husband when a familiar patronus burst into the room. Without losing a minute, he got changed and apparated directly to the hideouts aurors had demanded back-up too.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Draco was going to throw a fit. Harry managed to get himself kidnapped by fucking death eaters. After the great war, they had been unable to catch all of them and the one that they missed seemed to be the ones that definitely want to get revenge for Voldemort’s death. He came back to his senses and found himself tied to chair in a dirty prison. He was being guarded by 3 death-eaters and he was pretty sure that one of them was Rodolphus Lestrange. He hoped that the man was not like his wife at all because he was looking forward to grow old besides his family. Moreover, if something was to happen to him and he died, he was sure that Draco would perform necromancy just to be able to kill his “stupid husband” himself.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
This time, when he came back to his senses, he was surrounded by memories. His own memories he noted after a while. The weird thing was that he was not in his body but he was watching his past go from an outsider’s point of view. 

‘There was laughter and after a moment Draco flung himself happily into Harry’s arms. They had both just gotten married and was leaving for their honeymoon. They were both so delighted and glowing. Harry had never seen this carefree side of his husband and he was glad the man was finally himself.’ To his disappointment the memory faded and in the darkness all Harry could hear was screams. It was him and Draco he realised as the imaged manifested itself. 

‘He had missed his anniversary and Draco was devastated. The poor blond had prepared a 5-star dinner and had even picked out a special gift for his husband. Harry who had a mission gone wrong that day had not time for gentle words and harsh words came out before he realised it. He went upstairs and slammed the door behind Draco.’ It was the first time that Harry saw Draco crying like that because of him and with shame he saw that the paper Draco had threw in the trash was the one about their surrogacy being accepted. Since their marriage they had wanted a child and had decided to go for a surrogacy, they had sent the forms on the day they adopted Teddy and Harry had never knew they had been approved.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As the days passed, Harry kept seeing memories on memories, each one filled with more sadness than the previous ones. He discovered that some days when they had sex after a long day, Draco felt cheap ; he saw how many nights Draco tries to wait for him with tears in his eyes ; he saw his husband being so tired after having looked after a sick Teddy while Harry did not even know when their son was sick. With each days passing he realised that he had missed so many things about his family. 

If Lestrange was looking to torture him, he was doing a damn good job. 

“He is so unhappy with you boy, look how happy he could have been,” As Lestrange said those words, the darkness faded into a bright scene in Paris. 

‘Draco was sitting in a restaurant with Teddy by his side and across from his boys was a pretty lady. They were all talking in french and laughing. Draco had also a nickname for the girl, “love.” The tree of them looked so happy, and Draco was glowing unlike Harry had seen in his memories.’ The darkness came again.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When he was rescued a month later, Harry still had the image of the 3 in Paris glued in his mind. He had no ideas how Rodolphus Lestrange managed to show him his memories and future like that but Harry was determined to give Draco the happiness he deserved. 

When he got home he tried not to bathe in the soothing presence of his husband as without losing any time, Harry asked for a divorce. He managed not to look directly at Draco and he was thankful he did so when the blond said yes with a chocked voice. 

When Draco announced he was leaving for France, Harry convinced himself that the love of his life was going towards his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you like this chapter!  
Do tell me about your feelings in the comments too, I love to read your views and emotions,   
Much love x


	8. Chapter 8

Day 5 

Draco could not manage staying in England more. Everything was aching. After his last encounter with Harry Potter, he could not longer think or sleep. It’s like his limbs and his mind was frozen. He wondered where he got the strength to reject Potter but he was glad that he did not stoop low and take him back without any resistance. He had suffered for more than five years and he still had some self-respect. Even if he badly wanted to show Dalia some of the best spots in England, he did not want to go back to the dark place he went after his divorce. Draco was grateful when she accepted to stay without Draco and to hang out with his friends instead. He did not want her to cut her holiday short and refused her request to go back to France with him. 

He was packing his bags when he felt a familiar presence in his wards. “Hermione told me you were leaving today,” Harry said as soon as he stepped into the room. Draco sighed at the thought of another confrontation that he knows will be painful. “I am going back home. I was just about to send you a letter to ask if I could bring Teddy with me, just for some days since I don’t have work,” Draco missed his son the most. Two days per week was just not enough to spend with this bundle of joy and moreover, now he knew Teddy was miserable around Mikey. 

“Yes yes, of course you can. Hmm, I have to go, goodbye,” Before Draco could say something else Harry was gone. Draco resumed his packing.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Hello Sunshine,” Draco greeted his son and pointedly ignored Miko who was glaring at him. Harry had already informed Teddy that he would go with his papa back to France and the little boy was already packed when Draco went to pick him up. “I’m ready, let’s go papa!”   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Being back to France was a relief to Draco. He was able to think clearly and to be more enjoyable company for his son. It has been a day since he was back at home and both boys has gone for some pastries. They had spent the day shopping and eating, something both enjoyed a lot. They had reached Draco’s porch when they noticed a shadow in the corner of the street. Holding his wand, Draco sent Teddy inside and went to investigate the stranger. 

“What the fuck Potter?” Draco did not know how to feel at the sight of Harry leaning against a wall with a suitcase by his side. What the fuck was the man up to?

“I have done a lot of thinking,” Harry continued despite Draco’s scoff, “and I realised that I cannot marry someone else. Especially since we both have feelings for each other.” 

“Harry we may still be in love but that is not enough for a relationship to work.”

“I know. I quit my job today and I am moving here. I know we cannot jump in a relationship together immediately but I want us to work. So will you, Draco Malfoy, allow me, Harry Potter to court you - again?”

There was a million reasons to say no and to send Harry back to England but since when did Draco Malfoy choose the easy way out? 

“Yes, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this story is over! I will be posting an epilogue soon don't worry. 
> 
> Definitely leave some kudos as well as comments to let me know if you enjoyed it.
> 
> You guys can also leave some stories requests if you want. 
> 
> Much love, Happy New Year! x x x


	9. Epilogue

Loving Harry Potter was not easy. He was a man full of unresolved issues and had this urge to save everyone in the world. but if there was a thing Draco knew, it was that it is impossible not to love Harry Potter despite all his flaws. Draco had tried this life without this annoying saviour for 5 years and yet, there he was walking down the aisle with the same man again. 

He had thought that it would be useless and weird to get married again despite being back together but the green-eyed prat insisted that 4 months of courting deserved a wedding, a very french wedding.

“Harry Potter, here we are, again, at our wedding. We tried this shit once when we not fully ready for each other and we utterly failed. But if I, Draco Malfoy, is saying yes to you a second time, that must mean that you are truly special. I tried a life without you and it left me miserable, so I’m done trying. This time I promise you, the only thing that can separate us is death. And I don’t think that will happen soon for you seeing as you are the boy who lived twice. I loved you the first time I said yes to you in England and now, I still am completely and irrevocably in love with you.”

“Oh wow, I cannot top that but um I will try. Draco Malfoy, I fucked us up badly the first time but this time I will do my best to cherish you like you deserve. I have spend these last fours months courting you and trying to apologise because I know I cannot go on living without you. I don’t care if I had to move to France to get you back, hell I would have followed you anywhere and most importantly, I don’t ever regret resigning for you because you are fucking worth it. You are worth so much and I’m so damn lucky to have you say yes a second time.”

Draco had no time to wipe his tears when Harry swooped him up in a kiss. Ignoring the wolf whistles and the screams of the children, he relaxed. They were okay.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*Outsider p.o.v* 

Witches and wizards were all disappointed and sad when Harry Potter moved to France but the real sadness emerged when they found out that he got married to Draco Malfoy, again. It had taken weeks to get other the photos that the Prophet published showing the couple enjoying their (second) honeymoon in Bora Bora. 

The post that showed the Malfoy-Potter’s family of three hanging out in England on their monthly visit definetly caused some jealousy amongst wizards but non of them ever took notice, all three caught in their bubble. 

The next post that broke the wizards was the one announcing the birth of Scorpious James Malfoy-Potter. The already perfect family was even more perfect with their newborn. It had been clearly a news that no one had been waiting for.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The Malfoy-Potter family ended up having three more members after that. A year and a half after Scorpious, Sirius Orion was born. And while the public thought the baby fever was done, two years after, Lily Antlia was born and five minutes later her twin, Leo Regulus was born. 

As if they were trying to change the meaning of the number 5 in their lives, Harry and Draco have five kids and they were both increasingly proud of their five constellations.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

*The Saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry Malfoy-Potter was seen today in Sweden along his husband Draco Malfoy-Potter and their five children, Teddy Lupus, Scorpious James, Sirius Orion, Lily Antlia and Leo Regulus. It is the first sighting in 2 months after Denmark. A source stated that the family is spending some quality time and are they are exploring the world before school starts. Like always, the family have also been spotted going in Muggle areas.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, I am immensely sorry for the time I took to write this epilogue but since January had been a bit busy and to be honest I did not know how to properly end this story. In the end, I decided to do something short and sweet.
> 
> I did change the names of the children a bit because it needed to fit both their characters and because Regulus Black is my baby. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the story and if you did leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Also send in some story requests, I would love to write more for you guys. 
> 
> Much love x x x


End file.
